


Work

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Trans Character, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: No grave can hold Jesse McCree, and no human can hold him back from coming home to Genji Shimada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello have a small thing before i update a grain of salt

Once, a long time ago, rain would cake Genji’s hair making it almost a sleet sheet of black. Those times, Jesse would slide his fingers through sweet smelling locks, licking his lips and kissing up his jaw.

Now, Genji wore his mask. It slid off the metal, making a soft pit pat of water against aluminium alloy. The soft green glow encompassed them, giving a faux body warmth.

Smoke floated up Jesse’s face. There was water dripping down the apple’s of his cheeks and the curve of his lips. He was going to get sick afterward. He knows that.

It does not stop him from undress himself, folding his serape and opening his shirt.

Genji beside him is jealous of the drops of water dripping down his neck and tawny chest. There’s an intimacy in the way he breathes; Breath in, deep and raw, and full of smoke and out.

Genji stares, and he clips off his mask, taking in Jesse.

A long time ago, he wondered where they’d end up. Who they’d end up. God knows that the person he is now is nothing like the old Genji was.

“Starin’ like that might make a man think of bad intentions, kitten.”

Genji’s eyes are deep with something unknown. The water drips down his nose, his sharp cheekbones and making his eyeliner smudge. Jesse has smiled softly when he noticed Genji’s obsession with putting it on his eyes.

“What if they are?”

Jesse’s face grew lustful, but still, there was a deep and intense look in his sunshine holding eyes, holding Genji still. Still like an animal cornered, ready to pounce; to fly or fight.

Genji licked his lips nervously, leaning forward. He remembers once, a mission a long time ago.

Covered in mud, and gore and his eyes are ablaze with something Genji didn’t understand. He was young, ready to bite the hand that fed.

“I’m not letting them take me from a world where you exist.” He had whispered in his ear as Genji fixed him.

McCree was a dangerous man. He was always a caring man. Someone gentle, and soft, and an example was of his soft hands. Workers hands, ones that touches Genji like he was breakable, that held him tight to keep him grounded.

Ones that brought noises out of him, that made sure to worship and kiss and touch and just make his every time he could.

Love was too far short of a word to be used for what Genji felt for Jesse and vice versa.

“Do you love me Genji?”

He had said that once. Genji was a man born into a clan of Yakuza. He was also born in a country where men were not… entitled to emotions.

The flurry of facial features marked Jesse’s face. He knew that Genji was confused, and he thought he was confused in a bad way.

He spoke, softly. Almost as if the words themselves were made of glass.

“It… is… Hard to say those words. I am unused to them. They are not exactly a part of me–”

A pause. Jesse looks away, and tries to swallow a knot of pain. But Genji clears his throat.

“–And if I were to say them, they would be wrong. As what I have for you is much strong that a simple word.”

Jesse’s smile was not unlike the one he wears now. Jesse stares up at Genji, his eyes tracing Genji’s face as rain drips down his metallic plating. His hair is still so soft, his lips still so gentle.

The kiss is soft and sweet. 

They had never… Exactly put a word to this. Too close to be partners, but much more than lovers. 

It worked. Having no words.

It meant that there was nothing to stop them. Nothing to hold them back. A husband can only do so much, a boyfriend even less.

But just… Being there. The solidity of a human body, of someone who would drop everything on a dime to just be able to hold your hand made the title almost an illusion. 

Jesse’s inner thighs were warm as Genji slid between them. His left leg was the only one that was still real could feel Jesse’s cold clothes press against him. His skin was still cool under the cold, pressing close to him.

“Do you love me Jesse?”

“I have never stopped loving you…”

His cold fingers press against his cheek, bringing back his hair, kissing his nose and smiling softly.

Genji’s hands run down Jesse’s stomach, feeling the hairs across his belly. He unbuttons his pants and slides down his pants, grinning as he rolls Jesse over.

Jesse moans underneath him, his skin clammy from the cold water. It drips over them, covering them in a slight mist from their warmth.

Genji’s fingers slide inside his heat, and Jesse groans underneath him again. His legs shake and the warm liquids drip down his thighs.

Metallic fingers run over pecs that used to be a lot rounder and softer. His fingers slid into Jesse’s heat, gripping as he felt Jesse squeeze and arch.

“Fuck, Genji–”

Jesse puts him underneath him, unclicking his pelvic armor, sliding out his cock and pushing into Jesse.

“Fuck, I have no condom–”

Jesse growled angrily, pushing down against him, and moaning loudly.

“Pills, idiot.”

Genji leaned forward, kissing his cheek and his neck. He was soft underneath him, his flesh hand still feeling Jesse’s soft skin. It felt so good to be able to love Jesse like this.

“Someone will see us–”

“Let them–”

Jesse cries out as Genji kisses him again. So warm and soft. 

Soft little thrusts inside Jesse make him grunt and groan, rolling and gripping the serape underneath him. Somehow, they had kept the thing somewhat dry.

Jesse closes his eyes as Genji kisses him softly, and lovingly. He pauses his movements, touching the arch of his back, the way he curved against his soft fingers and his metallic hands.

There are no words for how happy Genji was at how pliant Jesse was. How soft his cries were, how he whispered his name.

Genji moved him over, and made Jesse wrap his legs around him. Jesse’s eyes filled with tears, and he moaned louder.

“Genji–”

Lovely.

It was quicker than he expected. Jesse has gone too long without Genji, and Genji is just excited.

There’s a mess of sounds and names, and fingers, and Jesse groans as liquids drip out of him and Genji bites down on his neck. He shakes and pulls out, and they lay on their backs, letting the rain clean them.

Jesse laughs, fixing his pants and Genji blushes as he fixes his plates. Their fingers intertwine, and Genji sighs out, smiling.

“Will you stay with me?”

“I always have, kitten.”

There’s so much warm from Jesse. There’s love in their hearts as Jesse curls up to Genji, closing his eyes and sighing.

“I love you, Genji.”

He smiles and kisses his head. 

Jesse will always find a way to come back to Genji. Kicking and screaming, but he’ll always be crawling back to him.


End file.
